The Night Before Christmas
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: Horrid at summeries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter One: A Long-Awaited Relationship_**

Jack and Sally had helped save Christmas for the time being, but now they had to settle for organizing their own lives after the fiasco that was Jack's Christmas. Jack had found the something in his bones that was missing, and he couldn't be happier with Sally. Sally herself still lived with Dr. Finklestein, who know considers Sally his daughter and not his creation, and her new 'step-mother' Jewel. Sandy Claws had gone back to Christmas Town with the promise that he would return soon to the insane asylum that is Halloween Town. Lock, Shock, and Barrel, now that there was no Oogie Boogie to serve, had turned to live in the town, under the conditions that they not torture anymore holiday figures.

Jack and Sally had begun their long-awaited for relationship and were enjoying every minute that they had together. Jack had waited until Halloween night the very next year to ask Sally to marry him. Sally had accepted his offer knowing that every other female in Halloween Town would happily kill to be asked for their hands by the Jack Skellington. They had since set the date for their unification into their lives together as a married couple. They had chosen Christmas Eve for their wedding; what better day than Christmas Eve? Now it was only three days until the wedding.

Sally looked into the cracked mirror on the crooked vanity table before her as she brushed through her long, flowing, red hair. Her dark brown eyes seemed to sparkle with a happiness that had only just seemed to shine after she had met Jack. She set her brush down and reached for her single, black ribbon that hung from a corner on the mirror. She carefully tied her hair back, a single lock falling along the side of her cheek. She took the red lip-stick next and carefully painted her lips, her eyes following the movements of her hand in the mirror. Next, she took the single sewing pin from the vanity and touched up any of her loose stitches. She was just about finished when a cry from the floor below caused her to jump.

"Sally!" Dr. Finklestein called. She could hear as the wheels of his chair creaking slightly as he was pushed up the long, twisted, ramp, most likely by Jewel. She stood and straightened her patch-work dress as he entered her room.

"Yes?" She asked in her sweet voice that sounded nothing like a normal Halloween Town maiden voice. The doctor sported his usual attire and toothy scowl. Jewel gave Sally a small smile that Sally returned.

"Jack is here to see you." The doctor explained in a growling voice. He didn't much approve of the relationship. Not on behalf of Sally, but Jack. He thought that he deserved better, better than his creation at least. Even he had to admit though, after seeing Jewel, that love can work in abrupt and mysterious ways. Sally tried not to look excited at this news. She waited until the doctor and Jewel left before she quickly tucked away her belongings on her vanity into her drawers. She could hear Jack's footsteps as he climbed the stairs up to her bedroom in a tower of the mansion. She turned to face the door quickly as Jack opened it. He entered smiling and carrying a bouquet of black roses. Sally smiled and accepted the flowers, taking a breath of their aroma; they smelt of blackberry and vanilla. She set them aside on the dresser. Jack took a step forward and reached out and took her small hands into his bony ones. Sally gratefully drew herself into his long, skinny, arms.

"I've missed you Sally, a month is entirely too long to be apart." Jack told her as he took in the familiar scent of her hair. Sally smiled into his chest.

"I've missed you too Jack." She admitted to him, burying her head in his bony chest. _'More than he could know.' _She added in thought.

"It's just one more sign that we're simply meant to be." He told her fondly as he remembered their first kiss together on that Christmas night not so long ago atop Spiral Hill.

"Jack, I've been wondering…. What if our wedding night turns out to be like last Christmas? What if it turns out all wrong?" Jack pulled her closer in their embrace and held her tightly.

"Sally, I won't let anything like that happen ever again; especially not to you. Besides, Sandy will be there." Sally hoped he was right.


	2. Missing from within Your Grasp

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Two: Missing from within Your Grasp_**

Jack and Sally remained in their embrace for a few minutes more before finally breaking so that they could go into town. Sally had to go to the witch's shop for thread for her dress while Jack had plans to make with the mayor over next Halloween. Sally hoped he always wouldn't be this busy. The month he had been gone visiting the other holidays had been grueling for her. When Jack had gone, she was treated horribly by the women of Halloween Town. She hoped that now that he was back, things would be as abnormal as they were before. She entered the witch's shop and stepped up to the counter. The taller of the witches came up from behind the counter and asked what she needed.  
"I need black, purple, and orange thread please." Sally said as she looked through her basket for Worm's Wart and Frog's Breath to trade with. Once she had gotten her thread, Sally headed back towards Dr. Finklestein's house and set to work on her dress. She had only just opened the door to her bedroom when she was taken from behind.

Jack listened to the mayor as he explained all sorts of over-complicated ideas about what they would do for next Halloween. He'd already been there an hour more than he had to be, but you see there was one problem when you were talking with the mayor, he never shut up. Jack stood up and caught the mayor's attention at last.  
"I'm terribly sorry mayor, but I really must be going."  
"B-but Jack! We just got started!" The mayor said as he twisted his face from the happy, to the sad side.  
"Mayor, I'm sorry but I have to go." Jack said as he left the town meeting room and headed to his home. He was surprised when he arrived to find a note tapped to his fron door.

_If you thought that I was gone,  
You, my dear man, are terribly wrong,  
You might not be surprised to find,  
Your most prized possession of a kind,  
Missing from within your grasp,  
_


	3. Xenith,

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Three: Xenith,_**

Sally had been unconscious as she was taken by these strangers and when she awoke, she was surprised to find herself, not in Oogie Boogie's, but in a new lair in an unfamiliar town. She looked around the room she was in, but nothing was there except for a rocking chair in the corner of the room next to the door. She reached behind her ear, but the pin was missing. Whoever had taken her had known about the pin she kept with her in case her stitches came undone and had taken it away so that she could not sew herself back together. She looked out of the small window behind her and noticed that the land she was in was completely destroyed and mangled. She knew it had to be a holiday town though, it was decorated all to one theme, she just had no idea what holiday this was. Sally jumped as the door behind her was opened. In walked a man wearing an emerald green cloak and high-heeled, buckled boots. He had a long, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and was obviously not human as his ears were pointed and his eyes were slanted in a way that would remind you of a feline. His hands were behind his back, but when he brought them around front he had a note in his hand. He handed the note to the confused ragdoll and took his leave.  
Sally unfolded the paper to its full view and began to read.

_Hello Sally, you may be unfamiliar with the town you are in, but I am sure that you have heard of the holiday Easter? I destroyed the town in order to take you here and keep you in the room that you are in now. I am not the elf who handed you this note, that was my faithful servent Valkin. I'm sure you've figured out that I am not your old nemises 'Oogie Boogie'. My name is Xenith. I am an old, friend, of Jack's. We were the best of friends when we were children until he became the prince of Halloween Town and now, as I've heard, The Pumpkin King. You see, you do not become The Pumpkin King by family relation or election, you win by beating out the competition. At Halloween Town Academy, Jack and I were star pupils, the best in our class. When the competition came around, we were both eager to sign for it; until the we realized we would have to destroy the other. Neither of us would relinquish our titles on the list, so we entered the competition as friends, and left as foes. Jack destroyed me in our two-man duel and I was forced to drop out of the academy and live in the forest that borders our realm. As I wandered, I found the doors to the holidays, as well as another set of doors to other realms that not even the humans found out about. In a world labeled Farnik, I attained my wizard's glass that I could use to peer into any realm I wish without the knowlege of the other realm. I use this glass to peer into Halloween Town. When Jack decided to take over Christmas the past year, I noticed that he had a certain liking to you. So, I came with the idea that I would take the most important thing in his entire life, as punishment for taking my dreams, my rightful place as the king of Halloween Town. So, you see Sally, when your little Pumpkin King comes to rescue you, I'll be waiting, prepared and armed with weapons he's never seen before. Until then my dear, I take my leave of note and wish you well._

_Xenith,_


	4. Hidden within his Skull

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Four: Hidden within his Skull_**

Jack's first initial thought was that Oogie Boogie had returned and stolen Sally for revenge, but, with a closer examination of the handwriting, he saw that something was achingly familiar about it hidden within his skull deep in his memories. Jack racked his skull for hours trying to recall where the writing came from. Finally he decided to look through his old academy papers hoping to find a hint or a clue. He stepped upstairs quickly and went to his library where he pulled out his old books and folders. He found one picture of himself and a small lad of sorts. On closer inspection, it was no human. This creature had pointed fangs and glowing red eyes. His ears were pointed and his nails looked like talons. Jack tried to recall who he was, but to no avail. He tucked the photograph into his suit and continued to flip through papers, but found nothing within the folds of his past.

_'Xenith,' _Jack had never mentioned a friend named Xenith. Sally was beginning to wonder just what he was going to do while she was trapped here...

* * *

**Me: Sorry, really small chapter! I promise for a nice, long one next time!**


	5. A Long Lost Friend

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Five: A Long Lost Friend_**

Only two days from their wedding. Sally had spent the night here in this dreadful town that was once full of life and happiness. As she stared out of the window, a butterfly floated through the bars and down to Sally. It landed on her hand and Sally watched as it crawled around. It was a beautiful shade of blue with wonderful designs intricatly formed along its wongs. What happened next, Sally was not expecting. The butterfly burst into flames and fell to the floor in ashes.

Jack couldn't seem to get his mind off of the boy in the picture. Why did he seem so familiar? Jack thought back to his old school days. He remembered the swamp monster and vampires, but no sign of that boy. He thought back to the competition. Who did he fight? Yes! That was him, that was the boy he was looking for! Now what was that old friends name? Zenthor, no... Karkara? No.... Maybe, Xen? No, but it sounded so close. Xencor? Xendor? Xenther? Xenic? Xenith? Xenith! That was his name! Suddenly all of Jack's memories of Xenith floated back to his skull. He remembered him being banished to the forest. Now he knew who exactly he was looking for. He was looking for a long lost friend.


	6. MrBunny and MrSkellington Meet for Tea

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Six: Mr. Bunny and Mr. Skellington Meet for Tea_**

Sally shuddered and crumbled back against the wall. The last time that specific action had happened before, a terrible thing had occured. Jack's Christmas. Sally hugged her knees and wished for things to once more be normal, well as normal as things can be in a place like Halloween Town. As if on cue, the door to her 'room' was opened and a man, or creature, who closely resembled a human came into the room. Upon closer inspection however, one would notice the talons and the glowing red eyes, the fangs that were in place of teeth and the terrifying glare that could not be that of a human, no matter how fierce that human may be. Sally inched away slightly as he stepped forward.  
"Are-are you Xenith?" She asked as she shakily stood from the ground, her legs buckling slightly beneath her. The creature smiled and reached out his hand. Sally did not take it.  
"I won't harm you Sally. You did nothing to me. I simply wish to seek my revenge on Jack. But does that mean I must forgo my gentlmanly manners and treat you as a prisoner. Unless, of course, you like it here?" He asked as he still held out his outstretched hand towards Sally. "I won't hurt you, I promise. If I must, to simply prove that I will not, I will take a blood oath." Sally decided that that was enough to at least trust him grudgingly. She took his hand and Xenith led her out of the room and down a long narrow hallway. The walls held pictures of a strange looking creature with floppy long ears and fluffy little ball for a tail. In it's arms it held a basket filled with colored ovals. Accross it's chest was a sash. Sally risked a question.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Xenith? Who is that strange looking pink creature in all of these photographs?" Xenith smiled. Such ignorance as he expected from her.  
"That, my dear captive, is the 'Easter Bunny'. He supposedly leaves colored eggs in children's homes along with chocolate and games. A very amusing fellow I presume."  
"Oh," Sally said as she looked down on the ground as they continued to walk. Her mind fluttered to Jack. What must he be doing right now? Was he searching for her? Would he be able to find her before Christmas Eve?  
"Something troubles you?" Xenith asked blankly, as if not truly interested. Sally chose one simple word to voice all of her thoughts and emotions swirling through her head and the moment.  
"Jack."

"Sally." Jack whispered to himself. Now that he knew she was with Xenith, the next issue was wear? Just as Jack was about to go into another long period of thought, a shriek sounded through the mansion and Jack presumed that the Mayor was the one who had decided to ring his doorbell at this very moment. He stood and descended the staircase to the door. Just as he suspected, the Mayor was standing there with a note in his tiny little hands.  
"For you Jack, a strange little man brought it." The Mayor obviously wanted to hear the note so Jack shut the door and returned to his study. He poured over the note carefully.

_My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like you to join me at my side for dinner. Perhaps someone you know will be there? I am in current residence of a Mr. Bunny.  
Hope to see you there soon, your good friend,  
Xenith,_

Jack jumped up and knew immediatly where it was he had to be. He called his ghostly companion Zero and they raced off into the dense woods and through the many, leaf-less trees. It took them an hour, but they finally arrived, quite winded I might add, at the sacred doorways that linked the holidays to one another as well as the nortal world. Jack found the Easter egg shaped doorway and pulled it open, immediatly being sucked in, along with Zero. When they fell into the world below, Jack was shocked. Easter Town was utterly destroyed. Only one building stood completely unharmed. The Easter Bunny's home. Jack stormed through the muck that was once a village and pounded on the door with his bony hand. A strange looking creature in a hooded cloak and high-heeled buckled shoes answered. Jack was led through a series of hallways and finally to a large dining area. Sitting there was the same boy, well man now, from the photograph. Across from him, Sally was tied to her chair. Upon seeing Jack, Sally's eyes flooded with relief and her heart gave a leap of giddyness. Jack, though happy to find her in no state of harm, simmered with rage and anger. Xenith simply smiled and waved his arm to a chair at the head of the table like a gracious host might.  
"Sit down, sit down my dear friend. Can not we manage this in a civilized manner? Sit down next to Mr. Bunny, you two should know each other after all." Jack had only just noticed that Easter was present. "Sit down, Mr. Skellington. Don't be rude."


	7. I am the Pumpkin King,

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Seven: I am the Pumpkin King, _**

Jack did as he was told. When he sat down, he noticed Zero was no longer at his heels.  
"Ah, yes, your little ghost friend. He will be in another room until we are finished. Now Jack, I suppose you wish to know why I have taken your young fiancé to Easter Town. Well, I'd like to take you through your memories. You see, we were the best of friends at the academy, you were the scariest, I was the most devious. When the competition came back to the academy, I was determined to win, but so were you. We both signed, but upon seeing each other's names we each tried to convince the other to sign out of the competition out of fear that we would have to fight each other for the throne.  
"You see Jack, when neither of us could convince the other, we both were forced to become enemies. I made strategy after strategy, but you somehow made it past every single sttempt. When it finally came down to the two of us, I made my most important plan of all. I was going to use the forbidden spells from the library in the restricted section against you. For some reason that even I cannot explain, my attempts at the magic failed and in that short amount of time, you managed to give me the fatal blow that cast me into the forest forever. I was angry Jack, furious. My anger centered around myself at first and I wandered the forest for months until I found, not only the doors to the other holiday worlds, but other doors. Yes Jack, other doors to other realms, to other worlds entirely. There I managed to focus on my revenge and in the separate domains of each world, I learned powerful things Jack. Very Powerful indeed. I managed to steal a witch's glass and peer into whichever realm I chose. With it, I witnessed your failed attempt to create Christmas with Halloween Town and how your failure led you to fall in love with Sally.  
"Seeing your love for Sally, I came with my master plan to end our little... vendetta of sorts." Xenith halted and took a sip of wine from his goblet. "I would take over Easter Town, sneak back to Halloween Town, steal Sally, keep her prisoner here, and wait for you. Which will bring us to this moment now. Jack, if you willingly relinquish your title of 'Pumpkin King' to me, I will freely give you Sally, Zero, and I will set Mr. Bunny free. If you do not wish to end our fued peacefully, It will come to a single duel. The winner keeps the title, the loser is banished to another realm and the door to the realm destroyed. The decision is yours Jack. The decision is yours. Choose wisely." Jack looked from Xenith, to the Easter Bunny, and finally to Sally. He returned his eyeless gaze to Xenith and stood up.  
"I am the Pumpkin King."


	8. I Promise,

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Eight: I Promise,_**

Xenith smiled wickedly and stood up to face Jack.  
"Then it is settled. You and I shall have but one duel. The winner gets the title and can do as they please, the loser forever banished into another realm, no way to return. We are each allowed only one weapon of choice in the arena, the rest is up to you. The duel will take place tomorrow at exactly eight o'clock in the morning. See you then, my _friend." _Xenith turned to Sally. "And my dear girl, you are free to be with Jack for only tonight. After all, it may be the last night you two will ever be with each other."

That night, Jack and Sally sat in silence in the room that had become their prison cell. Jack finally decided to speak.  
"Sally," Sally looked up at Jack from the spot on the floor she had been staring at. "I'm sorry, I never intended to bring you into an old forgotten fued. I should have anticipated that Xenith would one day return when he was banished into exile. I'm terribly sorry, can you find it in your loving heart to forgive me?" Sally smiled and leaned into Jack.  
"It's not your fault Jack, I forgive you, I love you."Jack smiled and kissed Sally. "Just promise if you win, we can still get married and finally live in peace?"  
"I promise."


	9. The Duel,

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Nine: The Duel, _**

The following day, Jack was tense, awaiting his battle with Xenith. He had thought most of the night through of what weapons there would be to choose from, what his best choice could be. Xenith had to know exactly what each weapon did, so Jack knew he'd have to keep his eyes open in the arena, there was no telling what Xenith had the power to do after all the years he spent going to different realms and wandering the forest. When he arrived outside of the Easter Bunny's home, Xenith was already awaiting him, his weapon already chosen. Xenith had chosen a double-handed sword, sharp enough to cut through bone, as if it were butter. Jack was led to a table, upon which weapons of all shapes and sizes had been layed. He searched through the many choices and finally came to pick a single-handed sword, light in weight, but steady in Jack's bony hands. Xenith smiled.  
"I thought you might choose that very weapon Jack. You see, the sword you hold in your hands at this very moment in time, is the same sword that you dueled me with many years ago."  
Jack looked at the sword he held in his hands and images flooded to his skull of the duel in the past, this sword and that were indeed one-in-the-same.

Xenith and Jack walked back to the portal of the worlds and into the Jack-O-Lantern shaped doorway. This duel would take place where it all started, years before. In the Academy arena. Jack took in the sight in the stands. Strapped into the chairs, gagged, were the citizens of Halloween Town. Upon seeing Jack, most of their eyes flooded with relief, only to be thrown back into the oceans of fear that held them before upon the sight of Xenith as well. Jack and Xenith came to a halt in the center of the arena and faced each other. Each gave a long, flowing bow and took four steps back, bracing themselves for the oncoming battle. A scream was sounded and they began. Xenith lunged at Jack, but Jack side-stepped him and rebounded the attack, his blade just missing the tips of Xenith's pointed ears. Xenith growled and his eyes went flaming red, his talons growing slightly larger. He swiped at Jack and all of Halloween Town gasped as they heard Jack's jacket rip and tear. Jack was knocked to the ground, but turned over and blocked Xenith's oncoming attack with the flat of his blade. His rolled out from underneath Xenith and stood back up. Xenith hissed and bellowed,  
"Zhicore!" and a flash of burning red light came spinning at Jack, hitting him the middle of his chest. Jack was thrown back by the force of the jet of light and hit the arena wall, making it shudder. Xenith smiled and watched as Jack attempted to stand, shaking from the effort.  
"I will not lose this time Jack. You stand no chance." At Xenith's words, Jack began to think of the citizens of Halloween Town, of what would happen to Halloween Town and the other holidays if he did not win this duel, of what would become of Sally. Sally, Jack would not let her fall in Xenith's rise. He braced himself and began to push himself from the ground, trying to ignore the searing pain in his bones as they cracked under the effort, his skull swimming with pain.  
"Stay down Jack, or I shall make you do so." Xenith warned, but Jack kept pushing himself and managed to stand up.  
"Never... I am... the Pumpkin King." He managed to get out between breaths. He picked up his sword and came back to face Xenith.  
"You are a fool Jack Skellington." Jack smiled, like that old Pumpkin that we knew and turned and asked softly of him.  
"And what are you?" Xenith hissed and Jack took his final lunge, knowing that if he missed, all was lost. Jack fell to the ground of the arena and everything went completely dark.


	10. Awakening,

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Ten: Awakening,_**

Jack's skull pounded and he found that he could hardly breath. He achingly forced his eye sockets to open and noticed that he was no longer in the arena. Instead, he lay in a white bed, in a room decorated with red and green. He knew instantly that he was no longer in Halloween Town, rather he was in Christmas Town. His eyes searched the room and beside him he found the sleeping form of Sally. She was sitting in the chair beside his bed, head resting on the edge. Jack tried to remember what had happened, and found that his head hurt even more than it had when he initially awoke. He lay his head back against the pillow, just registering the fact that he could very well have lost and now must reside in Christmas Town, but would Sally have been allowed with him? He was just about to ponder this thought when the door opened quietly and Sandy Claws came in with a plump little woman with spectacles of her own, her grey hair done up in a bun. She smiled kindly at Jack and offered him a cookie from the tray she held in her hands. Jack shook his head, immediatly regretting his choice of action. Sandy took the chair beside Sally and removed his red cap, showing his balding head.  
"I see we've finally awakened. How do you feel Jack?" Sandy asked, offering Jack a small smile.  
"Sandy, can you please explain what happened? I can't recall a thing." Jack said, raising a bony hand to his skull. Sandy gave another small smile.  
"Jack, you did hit that Xenith fellow, and you did wound him, but... Jack, he managed to escape, in the final seconds of the battle. No one knows whether he is alive as we speak, or even if he left Halloween Town. But, you did win Jack."  
"Why then, am I in a hospital bed?"  
"You are in this bed because you need to rest, and what better place than here to rest? Hmmm?" Sandy said, the twinkle returning to his eyes. His gaze fell to Sally and he chuckled slightly. "The dear, she refused to let you come here alone. And I don't blame her,"


	11. For the World,

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS FRANCHISE!!!!  
Me: I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry guys! I've been sick since either last Sunday or last Monday and have just now managed to reduce it to a cough and a mild headache! I'm also sorry that you've waited a week for a 129 word paragraph!**

**_Chapter Eleven: For the World,_**

Jack smiled as Sally awoke beside him. She returned the smile as she noticed that he was now awake.  
"You won Jack, Xenith is gone." She told him as she sat on the edge of the bed. Jack raised a bony figer and slid it through her smooth red locks.  
"It's Christmas Eve Sally," He told her fondly. Sally smiled.  
"Merry Christmas Jack," She gave him a gentle kiss on the skull.  
"Happy Wedding Day Sally," He told her and Sally frowned.  
"Are you sure Jack, are you ok?"  
"I'm fine Sally, I wouldn't miss this for the world." At those words Sally smiled and they shared a kiss before she left to finish her dress.


	12. Mirrors

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS FRANCHISE!!!!**

**_Chapter Twelve: Mirrors_**

Sally walked into her room at Dr. Finklesteins home and was surprised to find her dress finished for her. It was a long, dark-purple dress, with a black corset and a black bow trailing from the top of the skirt to the floor below. The underskirts were black as well, but along the bottom of the dress and the edges of the sleeves, tiny pumpkins were etched in with thread. On the bed lay a black, purple, and orange bow for her hair that had another pumpkin in the center. Beside the dress on the bed lay a pair of black heels with spiders webs ever so faintly painted onto them. Sally picked up the bow and turned it over in her small hands admiringly before tying it into her red hair. She slipped on the dress after carefully setting aside her patchwork piece. Next came the shoes and the red lipstick that she applied ever so neatly to her lips. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror, surprised by what she saw. There in the cracked mirror was not Sally the Ragdoll, but Sally the Pumpkin Queen.

Sandy helped Jack out of his bed and through the portal to his towering home in Halloween Town. There Jack changed into a neat black tux and a black spider bow-tie. He looked into his crooked, floor-length mirror and smiled at his mighty image, the Pumpkin King in all of his glory of the day, ready to take his queen.


	13. Said, and Done

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS FRANCHISE!!!!  
Me: No idea if this is crap or not, but feel free to tell me if it is.**

**_Chapter Thirteen: Said, and Done._**

Everyone from all of the different holiday towns huddled into Christmas Town, anxious to view the wedding. At the head of the massive mob was Halloween Town and Christmas Town, standing in front of Sandy Claws' house. In front of the doorway stood Jack, still looking quite thin. Sandy stood in the actual doorway himself, smiling at the massive crowds before him. Suddenly the crowd began to part and Sally stood blushing at the edge in the now cleared area. She held a bouquet of black, purple, and red roses and her dress most deffinatly stood out against the falling white crystals that filled the air. She slowly made her way up to Jack, smiling as she passed her friends and family, ignoring Dr. Finklestiens dog-like scowl. The vows and the rights passed by in a blurr as neither Jack nor Sally payed any attention to it at all, both were too busy watching each other, brown eyes into endless black sockets, black sockets into spiraling brown eyes.

When all was over said, and done,

they went home and life had begun.


	14. Epilogue

**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS FRANCHISE!!!!  
**

**_Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue,_**

The orange pumpkin sun had just risen and the light begun to creep through the crooked window and across the creaky floorboards and finally up and over the crooked bedframe to illuminate the sleeping form within. This form was that of a bone-white ragdoll, she had long red hair that fell to her lower back and awoke as the sunlight hit her brown, almost black, eyes. She smiled and pushed back her covers, sneaking across the room to the bed on the other side where there slept another young girl. This one was skeletal, and she had long red hair with swirls of black hair that was about the same length as the other girl's hair.  
"Don't even think about it Allora," She stated as the red-haired one posed to pounce.  
"How did you know Raven? You were sleeping!" Allora laughed as Raven sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
"You do this to me every morning," She explained before yawning and walking over to their closet. She took out a black dress, much like Sally's patchwork, only in one piece, and tossed it to Allora before pulling out her own patchwork skirt and black shirt that had sleeves that hung to the midpoint of her kneehigh skirt yet cut-off at her elbow. Allora slipped her dress on and took the mid-night blue belt that had a pumpkin buckle and slipped that on as well. Raven also dressed and tied her her strangely colored hair back in a black bow.

Down the hall, Sally had just awoken and dressed before giving the sleeping Jack a kiss on the forehead and walking through an adjoining doorway of their bedroom and into a nursey of sorts. She walked over to the crooked and bent cradle and picked up the sleeping baby inside. This toddler was a light-blue color, just like Sally, only he had no eyes or nose. Sally smiled as he woke in her arms.  
"Good morning, Samuel." She said as she held the child close. She was not the least surprised when a skeletal hand closed around her shoulder and a bony arm closed around the baby and a head rested atop her own. She rested her own on his skeletal, but firm, shoulder and Jack kissed the top of Sally's head.  
"Good morning, Jack,"  
"Good morning, Sally,"

**Me: Don't know if you guys caught the metaphore, I guess, at the end ^^**


End file.
